


On The Contrary

by vittyyluvscookies



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Also I'm kinda new to this so if this sucks blame my lack of experience, Bondage, Collars, Dark fic, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Insane Will, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male Fertility, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Will, Plotty, Possessive Hannibal, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Lubrication, alternative universe, some what, that's now officially a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1821013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vittyyluvscookies/pseuds/vittyyluvscookies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the brutal incident that changed his life, Will's days at the asylum have been dreary at best. Unless if you count the new alpha that seems to have lurked his way into wanting to court Will straight out of the asylum and into a mated life. But Will would rather die than be stuck as a sex slave for an idiotic knot-head.</p>
<p>If only Hannibal was a normal Alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! 
> 
> Well, here we are. My first fan fiction. My first smutty fan fiction. Goddammit, I hate fandoms. Anywhoo, I hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> Unbetad and I also wrote this while I was sleep deprived soo excuse my grammar. :D
> 
> *hides*

The Omega Asylum loomed over Beverley as she drove up the hill. It was ghastly in appearance, a castle that seemed to be built in the medieval times of alpha knights and young omega royalty. Yet here it is, in the 21st century, built for omegas who are deemed too unfit because they’ve not “tied the knot” yet. Thinking of these rules usually causes her to want to smash random objects lying around and then later kick some alphas in the balls. But, it was not the Alpha’s fault that most of the restrictions society put on Omegas were for good reasons. That’s why there are the rules. Rules that constrict an omega’s path of either being mated and having a life or being rejected and completely resigned by the government from ever living. 

Omegas deserve better than being held down by their biology. 

Will deserves better than this.

Heck, she deserves better than this. If it weren’t for Joe, bless his soul, she would be stuck here with Will; Completely void of human contact and love, having to live day by day in a small tiny room with limited sunlight coming out of a window Beverley could barely fit her hand through. One hour recreation that only gave the opportunity for the omegas to cuddle and play with children’s toys. Three liquids meals a day that consist of the necessary nutrients, bottle fed to them by Betas barely making through with their monthly paychecks. Omegas do like sucking on things, but it hardly constitutes having all meals liquified. 

Beverly parked right near the entrance and walked in, checking in on the front desk for her weekly talks with Will. Wednesdays were the only times that omegas at the asylum where allowed to talk to outside friends and family members, and considering omegas were taken from their home at the age of 5 for the academy there was hardly anyone here on those days. Well, except for her. 

She was led to the rec room of the asylum, a dreary open spaced gray area adorned with games and crayons for coloring. No books of course- only mated omegas are allowed the privilege of an education. The rest of the omegas weren’t here due to the psychological fact that unmated omegas are dangerous towards unknown people, including her, an omega. 

Beverley spotted Will sitting in the corner of the room while looking out the window, scrunched up with his head resting on his elbows. She headed towards him.

“Hey,” Beverley said, taking a seat right in front of Will, who didn’t acknowledge Bev’s presence. Will looked more tired today than usual, must be those nightmares his caretakers have told her about. “How are you?” she asks. Will continues to ignore her, making Beverley huff in annoyance.   
She reached into her bag and brought out a Snickers. “I know I promised to bring you some of those Twizzlers, but they ran out so I brought you these.” She pushed the candy towards Will, though he still wouldn’t acknowledge her. 

It was like this most days with Will. He was hardly the person Bev grew up with at the academy. No, that shy, stubborn, devil of a boy was practically dead the second the “incident” happened. Now he was despondent on most days, and other days responding only with a couple of words. She gained a heavyweight in her chest whenever she saw him like this, wishing she could help him, to get up and shake his shoulders, ask him where the real Will was. Because this Will, the one that she visited every week, was not the Will she had been friends with. 

But sometimes there were glimpses of past Will. A roll of eyes here, a smile there. That was enough to bring Beverley back to Will all these years. Hope can be a bitch though. 

Will, after 5 minutes of Bev warily staring at him staring at the window, took the snickers bar and opened it, nibbling on the edges. 

“Thank you Bev.” Will said with his gravely voice rough with disuse. “Any new cases?

Beverley bit her lip as she went to take out the case file. She knew what she was doing was hardly legal, but it saved lives and it gave purpose to Will’s life- something to work intellectually with. Bev noticed that in this asylum there are limited ways to exercise the brain, and like hell she was going to let Will become even more of a brainless zombie. 

She spread out the file all over the table, showing pictures of dug up decomposed corpses caked with mud connected to IV bags. He glanced at the case file for a second then took to himself to analysis the pictures. Beverley smiled internally at the way Will completely disregarded the FBI’s notes- he probably thinks they’re benal anyways.

“IV Bags? Where they still alive when they were found?” Will asked. He moved the pictures around the table, trying to put them in a consecutive order that made sense to him. It was amazing seeing Will work like this, Bev thought. Truly art in of itself. 

“Only one of the victims was alive, but he died the trip to the hospital.” Beverley explained. Will hummed in response.

“Yes, makes sense, he buries them alive yet comatose with a sedative, then pumps their veins with a type of…” Will’s face scrunched up questionably. Looking up at Bev’s shoulders-- trying to avoid eye contact-- he asks,“Plant feed? Starch?”

“Close, it’s a type of starch compound that is used as a fertilizer for mushrooms and fungi. This guy seems to really like gardening… with humans. But still, gardening.”

Will nods and looks back at the papers. “No… not gardening” Will mumbles to himself. He then looked up at Beverley “I need some alone time, could you go to the vending machine and get me some water?” 

“Sure chief.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“The victims were diabetic.” 

Jack Crawford crossed his arms and sighed. “What does that have to do with anything exactly, Ω. Katz?”

“With a slight change in medication a diabetic can become comatose.” Hannibal explained cooly, standing next to Jack by the corpses. They were in the forensic unit of the FBI, asking for Beverley’s analysis over the human remains. Hannibal--there as the consultant after Ms. Bloom introduced him to Mr. Crawford--and Jack were both alphas yet, un-stereotypically, worked very well together.

Jack looked at Hannibal and Beverley with raised eyebrows. “Then the murderer must have some sort of control over the diabetics’ medicine.” Jack concluded. Hannibal nodded in agreement with Jack yet internally scoffed at the simpleness of how these murders were partaken. Not even a single finger lifted… how dreary. While he loved the final outcome of his art, he prefered the process of obtaining it even more. The adrenaline rush. The power the blood pounding through his Alpha veins as he chased his prey. The final orgasmic quality of seeing someone’s life diminish from their eyes slowly but surely. The pleas for mercy, the complete dominance and utter control…

Hannibal carefully adjusted his pants and tuned back in to what was happening.

“Yep. The pharmacist/doctor changes the victim’s medication, induces the coma, gives them sugar water to keep them alive for fertilization and then bam, instant mushroom garden.” Beverley said. Hannibal had been slightly impressed by Beverley’s skills when he first started consulting the FBI, partly because it was quite rare to find an omega to have a job in forensics, much less working with the FBI. Her confidence and snarky attitude just screamed alpha, though the sickly sweet scent of mated omega told otherwise. 

It took him a while to realize that Ω. Katz was not at all behind these deductions- which was a feat in of itself; he usually could see past lies and deceptions more often than not. Though, it didn't take much searching through that head of hers to realize that she lacked the certain… empathy one needed to truly deduce the reasoning behind these murderers. A type of tick that screamed mental disorder yet brilliance, which Ω. Katz lacked either way. 

Jack nodded at Ω. Katz’s conclusion while looking at the bodies and the grotesque images that they projected. “Very well, I’ll have officers interview all pharmacists and doctors in the dig site. Meanwhile,” Jack turned to look expectantly at Ω. Katz, “You keep me updated if you deduce anything from the bodies. We need to know where the next dig site might be if we’re too late.” 

Beverly nodded, biting her lip, and walked quickly back to her office.

Jack grabbed his jacket and started to head out when Hannibal stopped him.

“Jack, I’m worried the past few days have been very stressful for you.” Hannibal said, trying to exclude an aura of concern.

“Daily life of an FBI agent, Doctor, nothing you can do about it. Nothing I want to do about it,” Jack smiled thinly. “Stress gets work done here, Dr. Lecter. It’s worth it when we get to save people’s lives.”

Hannibal schooled his features into a kind smile. “I was just wondering if you might have time for dinner this weekend with your lovely wife? An escape from the stress of everyday life is quite healthy, Alpha Crawford.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was two days after they found the murderer when Beverly took her husband’s jeep to go see Will again. The road surrounded by the remote forests of Pennsylvania accompanied Bev throughout her journey, along with a glossy black car in the distance containing a predator unforeseen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal meets Will and interesting things come to light :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! I just want to say before the chapter starts that your comments and kudos have been amazing! No really, everyone here is too damn nice. I just want to give everyone cookies and hugs but all I can do is say THANK YOU. 
> 
> Also, I finally found out where this fic is going so there are probably going to be some plot holes from chapter 1. Minor ones, but still plot holes. By the end of the week I'll probably adjust chapter one to fit the story fully. Also, you'd be happy to hear, I finally got this whole writing thing down (some-what). I never knew writing could be so much fun! 
> 
> This fic is un-beta'd, so all mistakes are mine.

The only sound that filled Hannibal’s pristine and spacious kitchen was a knife being sharpened at an allegro tempo. Its edge was keen and polished, yet was still continuously worked on for the greatest thin cut a knife could possible make from its caliber. The chef accepted only perfection for his work- a perfection that allowed for not one possible error, for he believed that causing such disturbance in his kitchen affected the whole presentation and gusto of the dinner. That was why the knife was gently, while still vigorously, coaxed for the perfect sharp edge for slicing the salesman’s breast tissue into _carpaccio_.

The chef was a master at his trade, and it was mostly because the only one guideline he ever needed to follow was manageable and precise. That rule was simple: Every step of the recipe needed to be executed flawlessly for the result to come out in pure success. 

\------------------

“So Dr Lecter,” Jack smiled as he sat down in his seat besides the head of the table. Ω. Crawford followed her mate and sat right right across from him, smiling demurely but still holding rapt attention to the alphas talking. “What have you ostentatiously, and I’m sure unnecessarily, prepared for us tonight?” 

“There is never a wrong time to be ostentatious,” Hannibal smirked slightly, walking up to the head of the table. “Especially in the company of a wonderful friend and his gorgeous wife.” Since Jack gave no inclination to his mate that she could give thanks, Ω. Crawford instead ducked her head and blushed gratefully at the compliment. 

“For dinner I have prepared _Carpaccio_ marinated with lemon and thyme, followed by homemade _tagliatelle_ with pesto.” Hannibal took off the cover of a pan, showing off the finely cut raw meat and the steaming hot pasta, and then sat down. “A usual informal italian meal, but I believe it will fit with our theme of getting rid of the stress that work has given us, much like the italians do with their meals.”

“It’s great Dr. Lector,” Jack said, impressed. “I must give compliments to the preparation of this fine meal. You truly always know how to impress a man.” 

“Thank the cow that gave us this splendid meal, not me. I merely am a catalyst to a final destination, Jack.” Hannibal paused as he passed out the meal evenly among his guest, then looked back at Jack, smiling. “Much like Ω. Katz does with her corpses, I take what was given to me and use it to the best of my ability.” 

Ω. Crawford suddenly tensed at the name as if Hannibal spoke the name of Satan himself. Interesting. 

Jack on the other hand, nodded. “Speaking of which, that omega girl, Katz, she sure is something.” Jack paused to eat a piece of the _Carpaccio_. “She went to the academy after being abandoned by her parents and yet still came out alive and well mated. Hardly ever happens. Usually academy omegas are… well….” Jack spared a glance to his mate. “Used in other means…”

Ah, yes, slavery. Omega pleasure slaves were quite popular these days, tragically so. Hannibal, if he ever has the urge to mate, would much rather _earn_ an omega than buy them off shoddy omega houses where the occupants are all abused and broken. It was a sign of weakness to buy an omega as an alpha in his eyes. 

“Hmm, it is interesting how she escaped that path paved out for her. Do you ever wonder how she did so?” Hannibal asked.

“Oh of course I wondered, Hannibal. The FBI is made out of curious fellows.” Jack smirked.

“I take it you found something then. The FBI is made out of the best detectives also.” 

Jack nodded. “Yes, she met her mate through a friend gone of hers. An Omega gone rogue.” 

Hannibal raised his eyebrows at that. “A rogue omega?” Hannibal heard stories of rogue omegas, omegas that ignored society’s rules and took illegal suppressants to mask as alphas, but thought they were merely myths, a story to tell young omega children the dangers of wandering from their predestined path. 

“Mmhm, the omega contacted her through this alpha he was working with.” Jack twirled his pasta with a fork, “He went to the police academy after he escaped the omega one. Apparently he really wanted to assimilate as an alpha. I feel bad for the poor fellow, so delusional. Isn’t that right my love?” Jack smiled at his mate. The adoration on his face was clear, as it is with all bonded mates.

“Yes, Alpha.” Ω. Crawford demurely agreed.

“Hmm… and I presume he was caught?” Hannibal asked. 

“Yes. He was shot after trying to chase down a presumed-suspect and the hospital found his orientation when the suppressants wore off.” Jack shook his head in clear agitation. “I never understand omegas like him, Dr. Lecter. Why try to be something you’re not? More importantly, why risk your happiness just for that? Omegas can’t live without a caretaker, they’ll fold and in usual situations kill themselves.”

What an interesting omega, Hannibal thought to himself. Most omegas are demure and submissive such as Ω. Crawford, and those that decide to fight their nature succumb to insanity and pain. Could this omega possibly be Ω. Katz’s informant?  
“And what is this omega’s name, perchance?”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

_Suck, wait, suck, wait, suck, sleep, suck wait suck wait suck sleep suckwaitsuckwaitsucksleep SUCKWAITSUCKWAITSUCKSLEEP_

_”Aww poor Willy.”_

_No… no.. suck, wait, suck, wait, suck, sleep repeat repeat repeat_

_”Do you see Willy? Do you see why I didn’t want to leave you like this? Leave you like an empty vessel void of purpose? You need an alpha my sweet. A strong knot to tie you down as you squirm and whimper prettily while they-”_

_No ignore him be still think about the murders think about the blood think about the warm milk anything but Hobbs please no only blood only smoke coming off the barrel only me only deadless eyes no no no…_

“Omega, get up. You have a special visitor.”

Will was startled from his mind as he noticed a man standing from the open doorway to his room. Hobbs? No. No… it was a beta attendant. Only an attendant. Because he’s in an Omega asylum. Away from Alphas. Away from having to mate. Yes. 

“Well? Stop staring at me like an idiot and get the hell up.” The beta spat irritated. 

Will rubbed his eyes as he got up, aching from head to toe from the position he was in for hours. He mildly wondered who this “special” visitor was. It couldn’t be anyone from his old police squadron, or any of his old friends from the omega academy.They obviously wouldn’t want to speak to a degenerate like him, stuck in an omega asylum unmated, and beverley only visited on wednesdays. Well with those choices scratched off there was no one left from his past life, so it must be a stranger. The real question was, though, who this stranger might be. 

_”Not that it matters, Willy, nothing matters”_

_Shut up._

Will was guided past the usual visitor meeting center and into a small, yet spacious, room made up of two chairs and one table between them. In one of the chairs was a man in an elegant suit, sitting in a position that radiated dominance and power. And that was when the smell hit him. 

_Alpha_. Musk, power, sandalwood, hunting, blood. The scent overwhelmed him from all sides, causing his hole to throb and slick leak out while his cock pressed against his underwear uncomfortably. His inner omega screamed at him to submit to this _strong_ Alpha, to go on all fours and present his leaking hole for his _knot_ , his _seed_ , his _children_. To be filled and-

A cough from the alpha pulled him out of his revery, and the Omega immediately looked down, blushing in embarrassment at how archaic he was. _Think of old grandmas, puppies, the murders_ Will chanted in his head, as he switched to breathing through his mouth to ignore that wonderfully disgusting scent. The Alpha in question had a knowing smirk playing on his face. Will gritted his teeth and glared at him. _Bastard._

“Omega, this is Doctor Lecter, a therapist who wants to help you. God knows how much patience and compassion this man has, so treat him kindly or extraneous measures _will_ be taken.” The beta’s grip on Will tightened. “Understand Omega?” Will nodded, still glaring at the Alpha. 

The Beta left and locked the door behind him, leaving Will and the mysterious Alpha alone.

“I am Dr. Lecter, your new therapist, but you may call me Hannibal,” ‘Hannibal’ gestured to the seat across from him. “Please, sit down.” 

The Omega rose his eyebrows at that. No Alpha ever says “please” to an omega. It was an omega’s duty to follow an alpha’s will, not an option. Still doesn’t change the fact he doesn’t trust this “therapist” one bit. No one gets any help here in the Omega Asylum, they’re useless members of society, why would anyone offer them help? Something doesn’t smell right, and Will intends to find out.

“No thank you, I’m just fine here.” Will gave Dr. Lecter a look that said ‘try to make me’. 

Dr. Lecter nodded and crossed his legs, muscles bulging and stretching giving an aesthetic view. “Very well. I’m only here for a short time to assess you before we have actual sessions,” He looked studied Will for a moment. “Your caretakers have told me that you usually seem out of sorts and despondent, progressing into levels where you murmur repeatedly to yourself the same words. You don’t seem very out of sorts to me though.”

Will startled at that. He was right, his mind was usually all over the place, constantly reminding himself of his past and future. Playing scarring moments over and over again. Usually the only thing to get him out of that mindset was concentrating on cases, on the murderers Bev brought every Wednesday. He was glad that he had Bev to come and help him; without her he would be as insane as any other omega in this god forsaken place. It must be his anger at alphas, and this alpha especially, that had quieted the voices in his head. 

Dr. Lecter seemed noticed the realization in his expression, his mouth agape. “I take it that your dementia doesn’t seem to pass as easily then what happened just now?” Will looked at him, sullen now. 

“No.” Will responded promptly. 

Dr. Lecter hummed. “Well I believe that says enough.” He took out a notepad from his bag and scribbled some words down. “May I ask some questions about Alpha Hobbs then?”

Will froze at the name, hands clenching fist. The omega inside of him was screaming at him to submit to the alpha and apologize for the aggressive pheromones Will was giving off right now. 

“And ask me what, Dr. Lecter? Why I killed my soon-to-be-mate? Why I shot an alpha in the head? Why I continued to shoot until I ran out of bullets? Why I, an omega, killed a Alpha? No. I won’t say anything of the matter.” Will tried to restrain his voice from shouting, and was partially successful. 

Hannibal was still composed despite all the pheromones flying around. “Very well Will, we won’t talk about it if you wish.” He looked at his watch. “I believe that concludes this session.”

\-------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo what do you think? Do you like Angry Will, or should he be more subdued? What about Hannibal, do you think I got the Alpha down? Feedback appreciated!
> 
> I'm on tumblr! Follow me for updates at vittyyluvscookies.tumblr.com. I'll also do prompts if I have time, and considering it's summer, I do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will's first session with Hannibal brings out some interesting turns...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooo sorry for the long wait. I lost motivation for work outside of well... work, and nearly went delirious :p. Well now I'm back so there's no need to fret! 
> 
> Un-betad (obviously) so all mistakes and poor writing are mine.

"Thank you very much sir for your patience, the courting contract is ready." The dean of the omega institute of Baltimore reported. "Of course you already know the details of courting an omega patient at our facility, and our discreet need to have everything planned out and under surveillance unless the patient has a... Well, alteration." 

The man sitting across the dean nodded. 

The dean smiled and handed the contract over. "Great, go ahead and read through it and once you are done, sir, sign at the bottom at the X." The dean leaned back, finally relaxed. Usually alphas would rather not court unstable omegas so the asylum never truly got courting petitions except from the occasional widowed alpha. And even then it was the most stabled (relative to the rest) omegas that were sent out, never a patient as dangerous as the one the man was asking for. A lot of loopholes had to be used, quite sparingly and discretely in fact, but all of it was worth it for the dowry the man was offering if the courting went well.

The man finished reading the contract and hummed in approval, giving the dean a small nod as he picked up a pen from his coat to sign with. 

Hannibal signed at the bottom of the contract with finesse. 

\---------

Will sighed as he looked across from him at Dr. Lecter. The day started out well, or normal, from what he remembered, but when he was dragged out of his room by a beta orderly to attend his first formal session with Dr Lecter horrible anxiety set in. Anxiety at the prospect of having to deal with the pain of recounting memories and having to sit through alpha pheromones. He would rather be locked in isolation for a week than have to stay an hour in the therapy room with the alpha.

Dr Lecter looked handsome today, much to Will's chagrin, sporting an elegant yet casual three piece suit. They were already ten minutes in the session yet no one has spoken, each for pride's sake in not losing an imaginary mental war between the alpha and the omega. Well, that was what Will thought anyways. Stupid, smug, alpha face wants to make him talk... But he won't. He won't give into this game. 

Another 5 minutes passed accompanied by Will glaring daggers at Hannibal's chin. He couldn't talk, he couldn't lose, but his curiosity was killing him...

"Why?"

Hannibal raised an eyebrow "Why exactly?" 

"No, I meant-" Will stuttered and blush in anger at his obvious lax in confidence. He coughed "I meant, why can I suddenly think clearly for the first time in years?" 

Hannibal hummed. "  
I have some theories."

Will frowned at that. "Well? What are they?" he asked impatiently.

"They are theories Will, not facts. I would rather give you the truth than misguide you." Will's face twister into a grimace at that. He probably thinks he's too stupid to even understand his theories, even if he graduated top of his class at the police academy. Goddamn alphas...

A rustling brought Will attention to Han  
nibal bending down from his chair, elegantly of course--always elegantly--to pick up his work satchel. He took out a thick book, then slid it across the table towards Will. 

"I was hoping you would be open to therapy today, Omega Graham, but I believe your silence speaks for itself." His face was composed but had a glint of sympathy shining through his eyes. He gestured to the book, "I know the asylum doesn't allow its occupants the leisure to read, but I'm sure it'll make an exception for therapy."

Will looked startled. He couldn't remember the last time he was allowed to read a book. He looked down at the novel in front of him and read the title- _On the Contrary: A Study of Omega's Mental and Physiological Nature Accompanied with Mating_.

Will hissed as soon as the words registered and pushed the book back. Like hell was he going to be brain washed into believing that propaganda bullshit. A rumble vibrated throughout the whole room in response, making Will lax and whimper in submission.

"That was very rude Will. I recommend you take that novel back and apologize." Hannibal said.

"I'm sorry Alpha," whimpered Will answith a dazed look, he grabbed the offending title back. It took a while for him to get out of the haze and realize it was Lecter who responded with an Alpha growl, a growl forcing all omegas in the near vicinity to bow down to an Alpha's will. 

Will stared daggers at Dr Lecter, though this time it was in the eyes. "How dare you." He hissed through his teeth. "How dare you use my biology against me..."

Hannibal merely stared back calmy. "Is that why you disprove of mating, Will? Because you believe it will govern your biology without consent?"

"This has nothing to do with mating Dr Lecter! This has to do with you forcing me to accepting this goddamn book, when I don't want to be brainwashed into believing society's lies!" Will slammed the book down on the and got up to pace along the room, tugging at his curls agitated. 

"You're ignoring my question Will. You seem to be afraid of your biology, which is why you were probably led to killing your intended, the only person who could have it on a leash." 

Will hissed again, and slammed his hands on the table. "I don't like being psychoanalyzed, Dr Lecter, so I recommend you stop, or else-"

Hannibal gave a look of sympathy at Will. "You'll do what? Ignore me? Ignore your issues? You're not angry at me Will, you're angry at yourself. The first step of this treatment is to learn, to accept, who you are. Once that happens you'll be much happier and stable." Hannibal stood from his chair and walked towards Will slowly, pheromones rushing out and leaving Will light headed even though he was breathing through his mouth. He approached Will like one would approach a wild animal, calmy and attentively. He stopped 6 inches in front of the omega, noses almost touching, and lifted a hand to caress Will's face with a pensive expression. Will froze, hardly breathing, as the alpha's moisturized yet rough hand caressed through his cheek down to his neck, right near the omega's pressure point. He could hardly breathe, but slick was pooling from his hole and his heart was pounding furiously. Will almost wanted to whine, wanted to beg for more caresses, wanted to stretch and present his neck in a pure act of submissiveness. 

"Do you see, Will?" Hannibal whispered in his ear. "Do you see how good it can be if you just..." Hannibal neared his mouth to the Omega's trembling lips and maroon eyes met gray eyes in a moment of pure lust. "Let go?"

Hannibal pushed away, leaving Will gasping and trembling in pure need. An unexpected whine erupted from Will's throat, willing back the comfort the alpha gave him. Hannibal smirked and shushed Will, picking up the book and handing it to Will. 

"Please read this. It'll be very educational." Hannibal nodded and left, leaving the door to slam behind him leaving Will alone and reeling from what just happened.

\--------

"Heya Will!" Beverley practically shouted as she neared her friend at their usual meeting place. "I got a new case and some goodies!" 

Will looked up from his musings to see Beverley in all her glory, leather jacket, red lipstick, daring smirk. It was a long time since he took her in fully, too escaped in his own mind and depression. Beverley expression grew astonished at Will's responsive attitude and tears formed around her eyes.

"Will? Is that... you?" Beverley practically ran to Will's side and kneeled next to him. 

Will smiled and patted Beverley's cheeks. "Bev, I never would have thought I would make you cry." 

"Oh my god... Will... I thought you were gone for good... Oh my..." The tears that were forming at Bev's eyes turned into full blown sobs and Bev clutched Will's hands. "I missed you so much. I wanted to help you get out of this place... but I didn't know how to... even Mike had no idea what to do..." Bev's sobs got louder as she continued to clutch Will's hands. 

After a few minutes of coaxing Bev back to un-omegic behavior, she started asking questions. "What happened Will?" 

Will bit his lip, unsure how to explain his situation. He decided to start from the beginning. 

"I was delirious when I was brought here Bev... You remember when I first arrived?" Bev nodded. "Hobbs... It was like he never died. He was haunting me every minute of every second, and I couldn't escape him. I couldn't. Everything was so..."

"Confusing. Mixed up." Bev summarized. She looked so worried for Will, tears still shining and her lip quivering. 

Will looked away, embarrassed. He should have been stronger. He should have been there for Bev. 

"Hey, Will. It's okay." Will looked down at Bev. "All that matters is that you're back. Whatever happened happened, you couldn't have done nothing to stop that-"

"I could have mated Hobbs." Will said quietly. "I could have mated Hobbs and have his kids and been there for you instead of leave-"

"Shut up Will, shut up. Hobbs was an asshole and you would have led a miserable life with him. What you did was what anyone in your situation would do." Beverley ran through Will's curls with her hand gently as a token of affection.

"Obviously not considering other omegas would just roll over and present." 

Beverley smirked. "Yeah, well how much do you wanna bet if they had the courage you had they would do it too."

Will gave the other omega a small smile as Bev stood up to sit in the chair across from Will. Obviously Will thought Bev's idealism about omegas was extremely misplaced, but what was he going to do about it?

She winked at him. "So, you were saying?"

Will cleared his throat and resumed. "Well, I didn't know for the most part what was happening... The only thing that got me out of that delirium was-"

"The cases..." Bev whispered.

Will nodded. 

Bev suddenly broke out into a huge grin. "I knew they helped you! I was so worried... But getting you out of that revery only seemed a one time thing so-"

"You helped me a lot Bev. I couldn't ask for a better friend." Will leaned across the table to grasp Bev's cold hands, sharing a smile with his best friend. "But the cases only did so much... it was another that strangely helped me."

Bev looked confused. "What was it?"

"An alpha. I guess. I think he has something to do with it. Maybe it was my anger that suddenly brought me back or-"

"Wait, what? You came across and alpha? Who? Why did the asylum allow that? I- I don't..." Bev looked cute confused, Will thought. It reminded him all the times Will had to explain certain homeworks or projects to the omega when they were back at the academy. She was always lost in abstract things such as literature, which led to many afternoons spent explaining the hidden meaning behind every sentence and every metaphor. Those were simple times. 

"They assigned me a therapist... I think."

"Huh?"

Will bit his lip and gazed down at their hands. "An alpha therapist decided he found my case interesting and we started having... umm.. sessions."

Bev looked relieved. "Who is this alpha therapist then?"

"Hannibal Lecter. He's-"

Bev eyes grew wide at that name. "Hannibal Lecter?"

"Yeah... That's what I just said. Why, do you know him?" 

Bev nodded. "He works with the FBI sometimes. But why would he want to help you?" 

Will shrugged. "I don't know, and I really don't care. He's a pretentious asshole that I really only need for one reason. I can take one hour a day with him every other day if it means I can finally be..." Will swallowed. "Sane." 

Bav shook her head. "Will, he's probably the only nice alpha out there. I think you lucked out on him." 

"What makes you say that?" Will asked interested. Will knows Bev hates alphas, with the exception of Mark, almost as much as she hated caviar and wasps.

 

"He has a sort of... mannerism. He treats everyone equally with respect, I mean. He definitely excludes dominance, but he hardly even uses it." Bev shifted in her seat uncomfortably. It's probably because Bev likes him, strangely enough. "Those are what make the best people Will. The ones who treat their power responsibly, and know how to pick their fights."

Will chuckled at that. "Okay Uncle Ben."

Bev punched him on the arm playfully. "It's true! I trust him, at least. You should too Will. He is helping you after all" Bev threw him a disapproving look.

"I don't know Bev... I can sense a darkness in him... Something without love or pain or emotion. Just pure dissociation." Will sighed and took his hands away from Bev. Of course she wouldn't understand his hesitance in trusting the alpha so easily. Maybe she was right, maybe he was just making up things with his mind to try to distance himself from the doctor. 

"Will... Maybe your mind is just making excuses. Not every alpha is like Hobbs-"

"No. I don't want to talk about him again." Will looked at Bev pleadingly. "Can we talk about something else? Anything? Tell me what you've done... A new case.."

"Of course Willy" Bev said and with a grateful smile Will finally relaxed for the first time since he was a child. 

\------

The next day after his usual morning bottle feeding, which was getting increasingly more annoying now that he's sane, he wasn't ushered out to the usual therapy room. Instead he was lead to a changing room, where there were 5 beta orderlies waiting for him, who stripped him from his white standard omega uniform and changed him into khakis and a polo. Throughout the whole entire exchange he was increasingly anxious over what the hell was happening. Did they finally deem him sane enough to let out of the asylum? Or was this attire meant that he had an alpha suitor who wanted to see him? What alpha would want to see him? What brought this on? He opened his mouth to ask these questions, but was immediately shushed by one of the betas.

The betas manhandled the omega out the room and into a staircase. They quickly walked downwards until they reached a door that read "exit". Will could faint from the realization of being finally taken out of this hell hole.

Will was practically trembling from anticipation when they led him outside for the first time in forever. The sun blinded Will into scrunching up his eyes, but he still could make out a bentely parked right in from of the building with a tall man leaning on it.

"Omega Graham, it's a pleasure to see you in a outfit rather fitting to your stature." The man with the bentely smirked.

Will could recognize that voice anywhere. Hannibal? But how? As Will's eyes adjusted to the brightness he registered the details of his outfit, a long pair of beige pants and a pink collar shirt which fitted him well as the sunlight glinted off his hair. 

Did Hannibal buy him? Was that it? What was happening? Why was Hannibal dressed so casual? Was he bringing him to an even higher security asylum because he knew was too dangerous? Hannibal probably saw his confused expression yet opened the side door of the Bentley, gesturing to will to take a seat. No answers then. The orderlies who were gripping Will's arms pushed him towards the car, willing him into shotgun. They shut the door behind him.

Will looked to the side to see Hannibal getting right beside him in the driver's seat. The alpha shot him a small smile at the befuzzled Will and drove out of the asylum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions? Complaints? Compliments to Hannibal's choice of fashion even though I hardly went into detail? (Well I mean he's always fabulous).


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So sorry about the super long wait hahahha. I had so much going on lately! Thankfully I have much more free time now, so I can begin finishing this story :)
> 
> I really hope you guys like this chapter. I worked hard on it. Kudos to my beta Bob! You're the bae (but not really).

_Two days earlier_

 

Hannibal enjoyed Bedelia's company. She had been his psychologist for several years, and she always had a sort of calm and acceptance about her. He was sure she would never be daft enough to believe she would be safe were she to reveal Hannibal's hobbies. So it brought them to a comfortable friendship, where Hannibal could express himself and keep watch on the woman. Her calm demeanor reminded him much of himself, and it only made it that much funnier to try to crack it, to find the human inside.

Hannibal was currently at one of these sessions in Bedelia's house as a thunderstorm raged outside. Bedelia wore her usual pencil skirt and blouse as she waited patiently for him to talk.

"How was your day, Bedelia?" Hannibal asked, knowing it was better to start with small talk and then go ahead and talk about the omega that has held his interest.

"Very well Hannibal, as always,” she replied, her face remaining stoic as always. “But we're here to talk about you, of course."

Hannibal hummed in acknowledgement. No small talk then. Might as well get down to the nitty-gritty.

"I've decided to court an omega," Hannibal said simply, and Bedelia's eyebrows peaked with interest.

"Oh? Is this omega by chance a patient of yours?"

"One could call him that. I would rather prefer to call him my fiancé, considering it's almost guaranteed we'll be mated at the end of his next heat."

The other alpha simply shook her head. "Hannibal, whatever plans you have for this omega, have you ever considered that him being your patient might mean the mating will be detrimental to his mental health?"

"At most it will be his becoming, my friend. I am merely a catalyst to his final form." Hannibal explained.

"And what is exactly this final form, Hannibal?" Bedelia asked expectantly.

Hannibal grinned wickedly, showing his pointed teeth. "The most beautiful darkness."

 

\-----------------

_Present time_

Will fidgeted in the expensive leather car seat. It was hard enough to be in the same room as the darn alpha, but sitting next to him in the car was pure _torture_. The scent of Hannibal was so palpable Will could taste it on his tongue. 

_Ugh._ he groaned as his wet hole rubbed against the leather seat under him. _What the hell is wrong with him?_ Will thought.

Will glared at the road in front of him. He had no idea where he was going. He had no clue what the hell Hannibal was planning on doing to him. But he desperately hoped it had nothing to do with rape. It's not as if an omega had never been brought out of the asylum just to be used as a toy and thrown back. 

Goddamn Knot-heads. 

Hannibal was staring straight ahead with a light smile on his face.

"How was your day, William?" Hannibal asked, turning a little to catch Will's gaze on him. Will blushed. 

"Erm.. Fine, thanks."

_Goddammit_ , thought Will, _why am I so flustered?_. He and Hannibal both knew that his day was not fine at all. Being locked in a prison is not fun. Being denied control of one's own life is not fucking Disney World. 

It must be the smell that made Will want to fuck his brains out. 

"Don't worry Will, I'm not going to hurt you. We're just going on a nice, casual, date."

Will's jaw dropped. No one just takes omegas out of an omega asylum to go on a date… unless…

He couldn't have, could he? Did he really ask the asylum permission to court Will? To try to mate Will and tie himself fully to him? Will could feel his heart beating out of his chest in a flight or fight response- kill or be killed. He couldn’t do this. He couldn't let himself become a slave, a man without soul. He couldn’t let himself be guided by a stupid knothead who only cares about breeding and enslavement.

_"Will dear.."_ the memory Hobbs whispered in his ear, _"You're positively dripping. My own little slut."_

_No no no no no no No NO NO NO NEED TO ESCAPE. KILL. DESTROY THREAT. No. Blood splatters. All he sees is red. All he sees is dead..._

"Will?" 

_He'll never have me... No one…_

"Will, come back to me. You're safe. You're with me," A deep voice whispered.

Will whimpered as a hand gripped his neck but then immediately went lax, all worries seeping from his troubled mind. A hand caressed his locks, quieting the voices and worries plaguing his troubled mind.

Will opened his eyes and found himself in Hannibal’s embrace as the alpha pet him. They were pulled over on the side of the road, though Will did not remember stopping. He whimpered softly.

"Shhh, Will," Hannibal whispered in his ear, his reassuring voice replacing the vile memory of Hobbs’ words. "Relax. You just had a panic attack, but you're fine now. You're safe. Shh." 

Will couldn't think straight. All he could feel was Hannibal's hand petting his unruly curls, and Hannibal's smell permeated everything around him. He felt safe for the first time in ages, and he couldn't get enough of it. He snuggled into Hannibal's neck and breathed in deeply, comforting himself. 

They stayed there like that for what all at once seemed like forever and yet hardly long enough. 

"William, are you alright now?” Hannibal murmured. 

Will looked up, slowly realizing why he was in Hannibal's arms.

"You pinched my omega nerve," Will mumbled.

"Yes, you were panicking." Hannibal sighed softly and caressed Will's face.

"You pinched my nerve…” Will whispered as he tried to sit up, fighting against the sleepy weight that pushed him down. 

 

Hannibal simply stared back confused. "William, I did my best in trying to help ground you. I thought you enjoyed my treatment." 

"No. I didn't. You can't just grab my nape like that and control me like your little _puppet_." Will spat. 

He turned around and tried to open the door in a rush. It got to him, the control that Hannibal wielded.. He couldn’t let it simmer and take over. He _couldn’t_. This was the only chance of freedom from that perverted bastard. Will grabbed the handle and _pulled_.  
 _Goddammit_ he thought. It was locked. 

"I recommend you try not to escape Will."

"Why are you doing this?" Will gasped, turning as Hannibal restarted the engine and put the car in gear.

"I see potential in you, Will.” Hannibal calmly responded.

_Potential?” What the hell was he talking about?_

“I know that you’re helping Beverly."

Will’s eyes widened.

"Are you going to report her?" Will asked, lips trembling. Bev was his only friend, and to see her in the same position that he is in now would be terrifying. And that was all that awaited Omegas who didn't follow the rules. 

"No. Not as long as you follow the courting." Hannibal answered simply. 

"Aren't you scared?" Will asked.

"Of what?" 

"Of dying. You do know I'm dangerous, I did kill my last intended."

Hannibal smirked. "I have nothing to fear."

\------------------

They arrived to a quiet park near a lake. It was chilly outside, and the wind bit Will’s cheeks and nose. He wished he had something other than the goddamn asylum-appointed clothes he had on right now. Preferably something that could at least give him some warmth. 

Hannibal grabbed Will’s arm and interlaced it with his, giving him some warmth. 

Though it was cold, there were many families and friends hanging around near the lake trying to catch the view of the sunset on its glistening waters.

Hannibal and Will walked along the path, not saying a word to each other. Will was already exhausted, but he tried to keep his eyes open. It was the first time in five years that he saw the outside of the asylum. The woods, the feel of the wind on his cheek, the bird’s chirping, it all reminded him of when he was free. 

It was a small mercy, Will thought, that he could take a glimpse of freedom before being imprisoned away for life. 

“Papa!” A child screamed. Will saw an omega with bright red hair pick up a struggling toddler. The father was smiling as he tickled his son. They looked so happy together.

Will thought about his own father. His father, of whom Will was almost a carbon copy, was a stoic man. He hardly ever talked, and when he did, his words held such reverence and weight that no one could ignore them. He was an omega, but a strong one at that. He took good care of Will. He died of omegan loneliness when his mate, Will’s mother, left him for another, younger, omega. 

Will grimaced at the memory, and looked through his lashes back at Hannibal accusingly. What if that happens to himself, he thought. What if he just became the new toy in the playground that everyone wants to play with until another toy is bought. 

Hannibal caught Will’s glare and smiled back, surprising Will into shyness. 

“What are you thinking about?” Hannibal whispered into Will’s ears. Will shivered as Hannibal’s breath ghosted over his ear. 

“I need to know.” Will swallowed down a lump in his throat. “I need to know if this will be taken seriously, or if I’m just a new toy for you to play with.” 

Hannibal’s eyebrows rose as he stopped to get a better look at Will’s face. “Will…“You are more than merely a toy. You are so much more than that.” Hannibal’s hand rose as he slowly caressed Will’s cheek. “You are a marvelous creature. I have never been so entranced by an omega of your caliber. I want to see what’s inside you. I want to _feel_ how it is inside you. I want to consume you, and yet I also want to let you consume me.”

Will’s eyes widened as Hannibal’s pheromones assaulted him. It felt as if lava was touching his skin, making him feel molten hot and yet so _pleasurable_. The omega in him positively screamed at him to present his hole, to mewl and big for the alpha’s big thick cock inside of him. The omega wanted to feel Hannibal’s teeth against his gland, biting down and taking Will for himself. 

Will hardly noticed himself go slack and mewl as Hannibal nosed his neck. It felt _righteous_. It felt like he could do everything and nothing at the same time. It was simply _too much_. Everything spun around him. The pheromones, the need, the fear, the memories of blood. It was too much. He couldn’t…

And that’s when Will blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Criticism and comments are welcome! Kudos feed the flame of my passion of writing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my smut-buddies!! Sorry if I haven't been updating a lot lately... things have been really busy. I hope you enjoy this new update! 
> 
> Remember guys, this is a work in progress. I know a ton of things don't add up right now, but I'll edit the chapters before this one so it'll make semi-sense by the time it's done :D. Thank you for your patience and your support!
> 
> (Un-beta'd... for now..)

Everything was so _hot_.

The heat tingled down his spine, slowly spreading all the way down to his wet hole. He gasped and whimpered as he felt a hot, wet tongue on his sensitive nipple. The mouth suckled on it, and Will cried out in pain and pleasure at the pure _sensation_ of it. 

“Alpha, please…” Will whimpered.

“Shhh, my dear William, I’ll take care of you,” the Alpha above him whispered. The man started kissing Will’s neck. He worried the omega gland with his teeth and licked away the pain with his warm tongue, sending pleasure ricocheting down the omega’s body. Will whimpered, and tried to piston his hips forward to get at least some friction on his achingly hard, red, cock.

It was too much for Will to handle. His hole was throbbing, wet with need. It felt like he was gaping, that he needed _something_ in him or he’ll simply go _insane_. He tried to move his fingers to his hole, but the Alpha took his hands and held them in a steely grip above his head. Will moaned.

“Naughty boy…” The Alpha said, “Only I have permission to touch your hole. You understand?” The Alpha suddenly plunged two thick fingers inside him. Will whimpered at the sudden fullness, and tried to move his hips to get them in _deeper_ , but to no avail. The Alpha’s body completely covered him, making Will practically immobile, with-holding him from his desperate need of friction. He felt the Alpha’s heavy cock on his belly, and it was almost impossible to stop him from clenching his hole at the thought of _that_ in _him_

“What do you want, William?” 

“I...I…” Will was a moaning and withering mess. He simply wanted something _deep_ inside, _breeding_ him, _filling_ him. 

The Alpha, without warning, took out his fingers. Will cried out at the sudden loss.

“Full sentences, Will. What do you want?” 

“I… I want your cock! Alpha, please!” Will wailed. 

“Shh… Shh.. you’ll get it soon enough.” He whispered. One more finger plunged in him with the rest, and Will arched into his Alpha’s body, the pleasure too much for him to bare. Tingling arrows shot through him, making his cock twitch and his hole tighten on the alpha’s thick fingers. His whimpers and moans got heavier and deeper with each passing thrust, and all Will could do was hold on to the Alpha’s broad shoulders. It wasn’t _enough_ though. He needed something bigger and longer inside him. 

“You’re so perfect on my fingers, my dear William. I told you we would be perfect together.” The Alpha bit harder on Will’s jugular, causing him to whimper. “I will burn the world for you, my dear William.”

“Yes… Hannibal…”

Will woke up gasping, with his bedsheets wet with slick and release.

=====================================

Hannibal Lecter was, strangely enough, excited. Usually emotions pass through Hannibal as if they were air, hardly affecting Hannibal’s outward exterior. He usually deals with feelings internally, interpreting them into how they might fit his needs. 

The reason why Hannibal felt this way was because Jack called him in to investigate a crime scene. Hannibal expected this call for a week now, having made his masterpiece two weeks ago. 

He needed Will to see that the Ripper was courting a mate. He needed to see if Will could _truly_ understand who he is. Just thinking about it sent pulses of possessiveness through his stomach and into his chest. He could hardly suppress a growl that was rising in his throat.

Hannibal drove into the crime scene and got out of the car. There were five squad cars in total, and a couple FBI agents milling about. 

“Good morning, Dr. Lecter,” Ω Katz smiled wearily. She was wearing a worn down trench coat, a change from her usual leather jacket. She looked exhausted, and also a little nervous. Hannibal assumed that William told her about their meetings.

“Hello to you too, Ω Katz.”

Ω. Katz looked down, and then looked towards the crime scene where Jack was milling about. She looked back at him and asked, “Could I talk to you for a minute before you see the crime scene?”

“Of course,” He responded. Hannibal knew this was coming. He was assured that if he makes out his intentions to Will clear and pure, Ω. Katz will not expect a thing. 

Beverly nodded, though he could smell her suspicion. Hannibal expected that. 

“I want to know what your intentions are for Will,” she said, propping her chin up defiantly. Hannibal liked Ω. Katz for this very reason, she always gets straight to the point. Though her cocky attitude does not fit an omega, Hannibal can see how Will became friends with her. 

“Ω. Graham is a troubled young omega, and I hope I could help him with my therapy.” 

Beverly rolled her eyes. “Excuse me, Alpha Lecter, I don’t want to sound rude but, you and I know that’s both bullshit. No one cares about omegas like Will, except only in cases they want his body and bond. I want to know the truth, Alpha.” 

“Ω. Katz… I recommend you use proper language the next time you talk to me. And if you must know, I intend to take William as a mate.” Hannibal watched as the omega’s eyes widened. He could smell the scent of panic and a hint of surprise coming off Beverly in waves. 

“Would you like me to call your Alpha, Ω. Katz?” Hannibal asked. Omegas needed to be grounded by their mates during panic attacks or omega drops, and it seemed like the omega in front of him was on the verge of one.

“No… No, Alpha Lecter. I’m fine.” She touched the collar on her neck, and then looked back up at him. “Just… please treat him well. He needs someone who will treat him well. Don’t force him… Don’t let him hurt himself…”

“Ω. Katz! Dr. Lecter!” They both looked at where Jack was waving them over.

Hannibal looked back at Beverly. “I won’t hurt him, Ω. Katz. I can assure you that.” She nodded at him. “Jack seems a bit impatient, would you like to catch up to him?”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Will stared outside from the window of the visitation room. Winter was coming to an end, and it seemed like spring was finally taking over. The forest outside shone with vibrancy and life. Next to where he was, a mockingjay was building a nest covered in tinfoil and all the shiny things the birds could find. Will observed as the bird’s mate brought to her a small, folded, switchblade. He wondered what would happen to their lustrous nest if the small blade is ever released.

“Will?” 

Will looked up from the window and saw Beverly standing in front of him holding two snicker bars and a coffee.

“Bev.” Will smiled at her. She smiled back, though Will could tell from her scent (cherry blossoms and apple) that she was worried. He furrowed his eyebrows. “What’s going on?”

The other omega took a seat across from him and passed the coffee over. “I want to know if you’re ok with what’s happening with Hannibal.” She said.

Will took a sip from the coffee, smiling a little at Bev’s straightforwardness. Nothing seemed to have changed from when they were kids. “No, I’m not.”

Bev bit her lip. “So, we have to stop the bonding from happening,” she surmised. 

“There is no ‘we’ in this, Bev,” he leaned in and took Bev’s hands in his, “I’ll deal with this. You stick with Mark. Hannibal is a dangerous man, Bev, but he’s also a smart one. You can’t be part of what’s going to happen.”

“And what is going to happen, Will?” She asked worriedly, “Are you going to attack him? End up in the chair? Or even worst, a criminally insane mental asylum meant with alphas?” 

“I think I’m stuck not doing shit, Bev. All the power I have right now is just in negotiation,” He looked back outside, where the two Mockingjays were building a nest. The switchblade was intricately woven with the rest of the tinfoil and sticks. “I’m not going to be a prisoner anymore, Bev.”

**Author's Note:**

> *comes back from hiding* what do you think? 
> 
> Constructive criticism welcome!
> 
> Ugh I just realized how short this chapter is. Next chapter will be considerably longer, I promise.


End file.
